The invention is in the field of structures, and relates particularly to a dome or partial dome structure having a unique construction. The invention also encompasses a method for forming and assembling the dome structure.
Domes or dome-like structures are disclosed in prior (Krieg) U.S. Pat. No. 765,017, (Moss) 3,562,975, (Davis) U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,153 and (Wolde-Tinase) U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,927. These disclosures are pertinent to the present invention in that they describe various methods for constructing domes, but none discloses or contemplates the particularly advantages method and structure of the invention. The Krieg, Davis and Wolde-Tinase patents all involve structural ribs or circumferential beams which support separate surface members or skin.
The Moss patent is pertinent to this invention in that it describes a dome-like shelter with segments or panels which serve as structural elements in the support of the completed shelter. However, the panels in the Moss structure are flexible, manufactured flat and stressed into a bowed configuration upon erection. The edges of adjacent panels are not butted together or overlapped and secured together, and the edges are not complimentarily fitted. Rather, the adjacent panels are connected by separate flexible joint devices assembled to the panel edges upon erection of the shelter. Moss' structure has an entrance way interrupting the circumference of the dome and eliminating several segments. The highly stressed erected configuration of the Moss shelter, which contributes to structural stability, contrasts sharply with the dome structure of the present invention and underlies the different principles of support involved in the two dome configurations.